The Shower And The Dog
by MissMoony97
Summary: Sirius Loves Remus And Remus Loves Sirius, But What Happens When James Comes In And Tears Them Apart. Rated M Slash..
1. Chapter 1

Why Remus Should Lock The Bathroom Door.

**Hey There :'D I Am So Sorry I Have Not Uploaded Anything In Ages.. Well Here Is My Second Story , Please Review I Need Them To Get Going.!**

It was a horrible gloomy day at Hogwarts, four boys around the age of 16 were sitting around the fire in the Gryfindor common room. One looked like a hairball from a distance due to the fact that his hair never layed flat on his head, Another looked like a blob of fat, just plain stupid fat (_A/N as you can guess i hate Peter_) The third of the group was laying on his back his lean stomach on display, while the last boy was reading a book for muggle studies and was looking over the top every now and again to watch the boy laying on the floor.

"So, what shall we do on such a shit day " The boy laying down asked the hairball "I don't know padfoot shall we ask wormy" The hairball sighed when he noticed the fat blob was now stuffing his face with food.

"Wha-what.." The fatty finally asked bits of food spraying from his mouth. James wiped away the spit and crumbs from his glasses and replied moodily.

"Oh never mind peter go back to eating" Sirius laughed softly at this and rolled onto his side to talk with Remus.

"Mooonnnnyyy...im bored, please entertain me pretty please" Sirius whined in a childish tone. Remus looked up from his book and sighed.

"Do I have to now Paddy,im busy go bother someone else" Remus stared at Sirius and gave in when he started to whimper in a hurt puppy way.

"Fine, let me shower first then we can go out or something, take the doggy for a walk" Remus smirked and stood up.

"Woof woof" Sirius smirked and followed Remus up the stairs to the dorms. Time to put the plan into action

**A/N So Sorry I Have Not Updated In Ages...So Anyway The Next Chapter Will Be Up Soon Review Me Bitches ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey there , Sorry for the mistakes on the last chapter I was using a crappy version of word and I had no beta.. anyway on to the story!**

_Chapter 2_

As the two boys entered the 7th year boys dormitory the awkward tension seemed to grow dramatically, Sirius walked over to his bed and sat down staring at Remus intensely.

"Sirius, why are you staring at me like that, no offence but it's kind of freaking me out" Remus was still stood at the door his arms wrapped around himself looking like a shy schoolboy , which he was.

"Do I have to give a reason to openly stare at my best friend in the whole word Moony wolf" Sirius laughed loudly and jumped off the bed and walked towards the window, he took out a pack of muggle cigarettes and lit one.

"You know Paddy smoking that stuff could kill you, there are so many different harmful products in it such as: tar, rat poison"(_A/N maybe we can feed it to Wormtail!)_

Sirius laughed while blowing out some smoke "Moony you are such a nerd, now get in the shower so I can go out I want to get some sunlight on my amazingly brilliant body" Remus stared at Sirius with fierce amber eyes and turned quickly walking quickly towards the bathroom.

Sirius watched Remus shut the bathroom door and lock it. _Shit shit shit_ Sirius mind was replaying the mild swear word again and again.

Right time for plan B. Sirius walked over toward the open window stubbing his cigarette as he went, he carefully stepped out onto the window ledge, holding on for dear life.

Sirius breathed deeply and continued walking staring straight ahead so I wouldn't know how high up he was. When he finally got to the window that belonged to the boys bathroom he breathed a sigh of relief. He pushed against the window a goofy smile on his face at knowing his plan worked.

But when the window didn't budge Sirius pouted and sighed. He was about to walk back when he slipped on the ledge.

"Ohhh fuck! Moony open the window now!" Sirius was holding on the ledge by his fingertips breathing deeply and shaking all over.

Suddenly the window opened and Remus' head pocked out hair still dripping wet. "Jesus Sirius what are you doing out here" Remus laughed and held his arm out for Sirius to grab onto.

Remus pulled Sirius up and through the window , Remus slipped on the floor and landed on his back, Sirius landing on top. "Moony I think you are happy to see me" Sirius laughed and winked.

"No you great oaf that is my brush now get off before you cripple me!" Remus sighed and pushed at his chest.

"Hmm.. you know Moony I think that your enjoying my amazing body on top of yours a bit too much" Sirius moved his head so it was inches away from Remus'. Sirius stared into his eyes his grey ones looking into Remus' amber ones.

"You know if I kiss you , will you push me away" Sirius asked his lips grazing against his as he talked. Remus did not answer because his answer was clear when he pressed his lips against Sirius'. Sirius moaned into Remus' mouth and pressed his tongue against Remus' lips.

Remus opened his mouth inviting Sirius' tongue inside. Sirius broke apart because even he needs to breathe, Sirius stared at Remus taking in the image, Remus laid on his back his damp hair a halo around his face his lips parted and red from where Sirius has been kissing them. His towel hanging low on his hips and leaving nothing to the imagination, god Sirius loved this boy.

"Moony you look so delicious right now I could eat you" Sirius moaned and sucked Remus' nipple causing Remus to moan and thrust his hips up towards Sirius's. "Sirius please, I need you so much right now" Remus moaned and begged.

"Mhh,, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you like that won't you, my cock buried deep inside you making you scream" Sirius palmed Remus' cock through the thin layer of the towel.

"god Sirius please fuck me" Remus moaned loudly and sucked on Sirius neck.

Sirius was about to pull off Remus' towel when James burst through the door. " Oh fuck me , my eyes they will never be the same!"

**A/N Ha-ha! Well this is the second chapter done, I'm thinking of making this into a long chaptered fic but I don't know, opinions? I shall update soon!**

**REVIEW ME PLEASE! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to my amazing reviewers FlyingPigMokey and HermioneGrangerisME whoop, this chapter is for you ;D**

_Chapter 3_

Sirius was about to pull off Remus' towel when James burst through the door. " Oh fuck me , my eyes they will never be the same!"

"Shit, James what the fuck get out now you crazy bastard!" Sirius cried out loudly and ran over to James pushing him through the door.

"SIRIUS! no please don't touch me with those hands.. Why! Why do this to your best friend.. my eyes.. it still burns" James was shaking all over it looked like he was having a fit or something, he was rubbing at his eyes in a manic way, his glasses falling on the floor.

"James, mate calm down come on , breathe" Remus said in a calm reassuring voice but it still didn't make any difference considering he was still half naked and hard.

"No Remus, just fuck off, you stupid gay shirt lifting bastard, look at you , your gagging for Sirius aren't you, well you're not having him , he's not gay" James pushed Remus hard sending him flying across the bathroom floor.

"James come on lets go okay" Sirius pushed at James until he walked through the door, Sirius turned around to look at Remus who was sitting on the floor wiping tears furiously with his hand, he looked at Sirius pleadingly but he just turned back around and followed James out the door.

Sirius walked down the staircase and through the common room, he had to find James to explain, he wasn't gay, no he wasn't and if gay meant losing James he couldn't handle that, but he loved Remus so much, just remembering how he left him was making tears come into Sirius eyes. But no this isn't about him it's about finding James and telling him it was not what it looked like.

Sirius continued walking down the dark halls of Hogwarts not caring if Filch catches him, his mind was set on one thing, finding James.

Sirius came to a stop outside the prefects bathroom knowing James would be there, ever since Remus gave them the password they have been using it regularly.

"James, you here mate?" Sirius called softly into the dark room.

"Yeah mate I'm over here, look Sirius I'm so sorry I over reacted if your gay that's okay with me I just think it's weird and all, and that I don't think I want to share a room with you anymore but oh well.. I thought we were brothers we told each other everything and you kept this hidden" James shouted out all at once tears running down his cheeks.

"James please listen I'm not gay it wasn't what it looked like okay please believe me" Sirius said quietly as he walked over to James , playing with his long black hair as he talked.

James was sat on the floor , legs crossed and hands lying in fits by his side, his messy black hair looked even more tussled than before, like he has been pulling at it, his glasses were tilted on his face and his school robes crumpled, he looked a mess and Sirius was the cause.

"Sirius , it's okay I just want to forget about it alright, there are some things in life you just can't un-see" James laughed softly and stood up walking towards Sirius he held his arms open, inviting Sirius for a completely friendly no-gay hug.

Sirius hugged James hard, letting his face bury into James robes, but all the while he could think one thing, god I wish it were Moony.

**A/N Sorry for the crappy chapter , I'm having a slight writing block.. It's okay now though I think I know where I'm going with this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here is Another One ;D Enjoy..! Sorry if it gets confusing but it will all plan out in the end, I've also decided to make this a really long fic, so any ideas you would like me to add into the story I will be happy to get them ;D **

**Again thanks to my amazing reviewers, HermioneGrangerisME and FlyingPigMonkey!**

**Please don't be shy to give ideas, well enjoy!**

_Chapter 4_

When James and Sirius got back to the dormitory It was warm and bright like nothing had happened but Sirius knew different , Peter _(the evil shit)_ was sat on his bed eating a pumpkin pasty, Sirius felt a wave of fear spread through him when he saw Moony's bed empty, oh fuck where is he.

"Hey Wormy have you seen Remus?" Sirius asked trying to keep his voice steady but failing miserably if James sudden jerk of the head had anything to do with it.

"Wha-what, you talking to me Padfoot" Peter spluttered and sprayed spit and crumbs over James again, who unfortunately was walking passed Pete at the time.

"No Wormtail, I'm talking to the worm on the floor, who the hell do you think I'm talking to" Sirius shouted annoyed, Sirius walked over to James and wiped the spit of him and rubbed it on Peters bed.

"Umm.. he said he was going for a walk" Peter replied slowly while looking for more food.

"How long ago was that then Pete" James asked looking a bit guilty , that he should be talking to Moony like he did.

"Urmm… I think it was a couple of hours maybe or minutes I don't know" Pete replied looking at the floor because the look Sirius was giving him what turn him to stone for sure.

"HOURS! God Pete you are so stupid, why you even bother to talk is beyond my thought" Sirius shouted through gritted teeth.

Sirius walked over toward to the door and James didn't stop him , not the best idea considering the way he looked right now, his long black hair was flowing past his shoulders and looked like a sheet of black tar, his tanned face was scrunched up in anger and eyes usually a calm sea of grey were now like the sky before a storm, Sirius was defiantly not someone you want to piss off right now.

"But Sirius what about me?" James asked looking at the floor, his feet moving all the time, he looked a nervous wreck to be honest.

"What about you James, you're my brother and I love you, but I love Moony more than just brothers, why can't you understand that" Sirius said angrily his eyes flashing dangerously.

James looked at the floor again and started talking quietly almost so quite it was a whisper "Sirius I though you said you was not gay, why did you lie to me" Sirius looked at James again and spat out the words "To make you happy" before turning around and running though the door.

Sirius ran so fast his lungs felt like they had died, but he didn't care like before he was scared he lost his brother and now it was his love, why did he have to go after James first, it was obvious James would forgive him but what if Moony hates him now, he couldn't live if that happened.

**A/N Well that's it I will update soon I promise! Please review and tell anyone to start reading if you think they will enjoy, I might update later not sure though :') Thanks to all that review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey all! I'm sorry to my new beta FlyingPigMonkey but this idea just came into my head so I asked my brother to look over the spelling, punctuation…. So the next chapter I will send to you! Again thank you so much.**

_Chapter 5_

Sirius came to a stop when he reached the lake, and in the distance he saw Remus he was sat on the grass head in hands, he looked so lost and hurt and it was all Sirius' fault.

Sirius walked slowly towards Remus making sure he didn't step on any branches on the way, he wouldn't want to scare Moony. Sirius sat down besides Remus and looked at him, waiting for Remus to say something, anything.

"Moony, please say something, you know James only said that because he was angry" Sirius said quietly his hand resting on Remus' knee, Remus looked up at Sirius his eyes clouded with tears that had not fallen.

"How can you sit here and tell me that James doesn't care, how can you lie straight to my face Sirius Black" Remus whimpered more tears falling down his pale face.

Sirius looked at Remus again and felt something stab into his heart, he lent forward and captured Remus soft pink lips with his own, for a second the world seemed to stop spinning, it was just Sirius and Remus…that was until Snape walked past.

"Oh , look at the fags enjoying a little kissing in the moonlight, isn't that right Lupin" Snape smirked as Remus stood up and walked as far away from Sirius as possible.

"Fuck off Snape, you have no reason to be out at this time, what where you doing out here, hopefully jumping in the lake" Sirius scowled at Snape and walked closer to him pulling his wand out as he went.

"Hah, even if I did want to kill myself I wouldn't do it, wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction" Snape smiled again his yellow stained teeth showing.

"Oh it wouldn't be just _my_ satisfaction Snape, I think Hogwarts would throw a party" Sirius laughed cruelly and pointed his wand at Snapes head.

"Sirius, just put down the wand he is just trying to cause trouble" Remus said quietly as he walked closer to Sirius again, he reached for the wand in Sirius' wand, but the grip was so tight that Sirius' knuckles were pale white.

"Shut up you filthy half breed" Snape spat with much venom to his words, Remus looked down at his shoes trying and failing to act like the words didn't sting him.

"Right that's it Snape your fucking getting it you piece of ugly shit" Sirius dropped his wand and lunged at Snape knocking him off his feet, sending both of them sprawling to the ground.

Sirius punched Snape right on his nose , Remus winced when he heard a rather loud cracking noise, the fight continued with Sirius dishing out most of the blows, Remus was stood there not knowing what to do, he knew he would never get Sirius off Snape , not after what he said.

"Sirius please come on let it go" Remus pleaded but Sirius was not listening to what Remus was saying he was focused on one thing and that was absolutely killing Snape.

Remus started leaking tears again , feeling pathetic and weak for doing so, "Sirius I'm going, if you're going to act as bad as Snape I don't want anything to do with you" Remus sniffled and wiped his nose on his jumper sleeve, he watched and waited for a moment to see if his words actually made any impact to Sirius, when it looked like it didn't he sighed and walked toward the castle leaving the two boys to fight it out.

"I HATE YOU SNAPE" Sirius screamed out while punching Snape again right on the nose another crack coming from it.

"I HATE YOU MORE BLACK" Snape cried out and flipped their positions leaving Sirius trapped beneath him, Snape got in one good blow before they were suddenly ripped apart by a massive pair of hands.

Sirius looked up to see Hagrid holding Snape by the scruff of his neck looking almost angry, and no one has ever seen Hagrid angry.

"You two, what you think you're doing, it's dangerous times and you fighting with each other, I'm taking you straight to the headmaster, you lucky I found you if Filch did you wouldn't be in one piece right now".

Sirius was about to reply when he noticed that Moony was gone, oh shit….

**A/N So here we gone again.. Thanks for reviews they make me want to keep writing and I'm enjoying this one! I also published another story called The Marauders Club: The Body Switching Incident so I would love love love you guys to read that one too! I will be updating that later ! anyway many thanks and to my beta, the next chapter I will send to you :') Byes…**

**P.S Try and get anyone you know to have a little read of my story, I know it's kind of doggy asking you to but I'm really being Sirius (Bad Pun) :L**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So Here Is Another Chapter.. Thanks To My Beta! ;D hope you all enjoy!**

_Chapter 6_

Sirius was leaning against the wall outside the Headmasters office as Snape explained his side of the story but shit.. Moony I really blew it now. Sirius sighed and itched his head in a amusingly similar way to a dog. Hagrid was snoring loudly from where he leaned against the opposite wall, he was supposed to be keeping an eye on Sirius until he went in to talk to Dumbledore.

The door suddenly opened and Snape was stood in the doorway, face unrecognisable from where Sirius beat the shit out of him, he was staring at Sirius with such venom that Sirius thought if looks could kill he would be gone in a second. Snape barged Sirius when walking past him, Sirius followed Snape with his eyes until he was out of sight. When he turned back around Dumbledore was standing in the doorway, his blue eyes looking concerned and thoughtful.

"Well Sirius you better come in and take a seat, the quicker we get this over with the quicker you can find Mr. Lupin" his blue eyes were sparkling with Sirius thought sympathy.

Sirius stood staring at him for a moment, wait does he know about what I am, oh god he should hate me right. Sirius started to panic thinking back to James' reaction over the news the great Sirius Orion Black was gay.

"Come now Sirius, we have a lot to discuss" Dumbledore offered in a gentle steady tone, showing that even if he did see the panic in Sirius' eyes he chose to ignore it.

Sirius sighed and walked into the familiar environment of the headmasters office, he walked over to his usually chair and slouched down in to it, he helped himself to a sweet knowing Dumbledore would offer one as soon as the door closes.

Sirius watched as the old headmaster walked steadily past the desk and sat on his chair, he looked at Sirius taking in the black eye and cut lip.

"Sirius would you like a lemon sherbet" Dumbledore offered , Sirius' response was sticking his tongue out to show the yellow sweet on it, Dumbledore laughed at this and smiled.

"Sir, please before you say anything can I just tell you what Snape has been saying about Moony, I mean Remus" Sirius pleaded with the headmaster but was stopped when he held up a hand.

"It's Mr. Black I already know what Severus has been saying" Dumbledore replied calming tugging at his silver beard with a wrinkled hand.

"Well, now you know why I did it so can I leave please I've got to do something really important" Sirius begged and stood up as to leave but the headmasters words made him stop dead in his tracks and whirl back around to look at him.

"You know Sirius if you love someone enough, you will do anything for them, that included respecting them and listening to them" Dumbledore spoke softly the twinkle in his eyes brighter than ever.

"I do respect him…" Sirius stopped short of what he was saying as he just noticed he outed himself in front of the headmaster , can this day get any worse..

Sirius suddenly turned and shot through the office door, he has other things on his mind right now, like finding Moony and telling him that he loves him…yeah he loves Moony..

**A/N Well short chapter! Oh well enjoy bitches.. thanks to all my reviews it's like WOW I thought no one would read my imagination on paper :'D Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Well hey there my lovely people, I'm finally updating this story! I read over it again and thought yesh, this is pretty fly so I am now going to make this my main focus :') Please review it makes my day! And also thanks for the reviews on my other fails or fanfictions :') well anyway enough of me jabbering away like a old women's tea party… on with the story **

**Rating: You should know by now that the rating is M for language and obvious boyxboy sexual situations…**

Chapter 7 

_**"I do respect him…" Sirius stopped short of what he was saying as he just noticed he outed himself in front of the headmaster , can this day get any worse..**_

_**Sirius suddenly turned and shot through the office door, he has other things on his mind right now, like finding Moony and telling him that he loves him…yeah he loves Moony..**_

Sirius Black loved his sport, but he has never ran as fast as he is now. His lungs are burning from breathing in too fast and his legs aching from the strain of running up so many bloody stairs. He jumps in relief when he reaches the fat lady, running a calloused hand through his raven locks and trying to make himself presentable. He turns to the portrait and smiles his most charming smile his white teeth gleaming.

"Ursar Major" Sirius said confidently flicking his long hair back away from his eyes, the portrait opened with a quite thud and Sirius steadily climbed through.

Inside the Gryffindor common room people were lazing about, a group of 5th year girls were sitting in the corner and all turned towards Sirius , blushing and flapping their eyelashes. He walked past them and headed straight for his destination, the dormitory. He opened the door slowly peaking his silky head of hair through the tiny gap, and what he saw broke his heart into a million pieces.

Remus Lupin the good little prefect , the bookworm was laying on his back his legs wrapped firmly around another boy's waist. He was crying out with pain mixed with pleasure as the older male pounded into his virgin arse. When he saw Sirius he screamed out his orgasm Sirius's name on his parted lips.

Sirius couldn't look anymore, the boy he loved so much had given up his virginity to some random guy, Sirius wanted to make that moment special for him, make it everything that Remus deserves. But he ruined that, he always ruins things because that's what Black's do, ruin lives and turn everything good into a disgusting evil. That's what he did with Remus, he broke his best friends heart and broke his morals as well, this is worse than the prank he pulled on Snape.

Sirius ran again this time not knowing where his legs would take him and to be honest the boy didn't care…

_To Be Continued.! _

**A/N Hellooo hope you enjoyed that, I sorta rushed at the end I was running late and I was supposed to be meeting up with my friends.. oh well I promise the next one will be longer and sorry if I depressed anyone today! :D**

**Please review and I will make sure that the next chapter will come out very soon! Many loves and cookies from (Gemz) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello again, I actually wrote this chapter on the way back from Liverpool…. 5 hours on a train is so boring! Anyway im back home in lovely Wales and now im going to update some stuff… well enough of me jabbering away and on with chapter 8 …. xD**

_Chapter 8_

Sirius came to a sudden stop when he reached the gloomy edge of the dark lake, his face was almost unrecognisable, his cheeks red and wet like a river of blood running down his face. His eyes scrunched up and swollen like he had gone ten rounds with a hippogriff. He let out a heart wrenching sob and collapsed to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his raven locks tightly in his fingers. He stared out towards the dark water the tears slowing down, He sighed and laid back on the grass, gripping his the green shreds and pulling softly.

_So this is what it feels like to have everything you want ripped away from you. How could Remus do this to me, he would rather lose his virginity to some nameless faceless person than the one he loves…loved. This is all my fault, no not mine Snape's, I will kill him for doing this to me. But then Remus will hate me even more, why does he always protect precious little Snape, maybe he loves him not me. No don't think like that Black he loved me like I love him._

Sirius took a deep in and clutched at his hair, he felt so mad. He suddenly looked up when he saw a dark shadowed figure walking towards him.

"Hey who's there, tell me or I will fucking hex your balls to your head" Sirius shouted out angrily.

"Hey, Paddy mate it's me James, don't have to go all Black on me!" James laughed striding over to sit with Sirius.

Sirius looked up at his best friend and let one single tear fall, James wiped it away with the tip of his finger and smiled.

"You need to get a grip of yourself Sirius , you're not a wimp at the last time you walked around stalkers you are defiantly not a female, so pull yourself together" James wrapped his arm around Sirius' shoulders and cuddled into Sirius.

He lent towards Sirius' ear and whispered "I know this is partly my fault Paddy, I didn't know how much you liked him, no loved him. I know what happened, but mate listen we all love Moony as a friend but don't get too involved, he's messed up mate and I don't want you getting mixed up with someone like that" James looked down in shame after the words left his mouth.

Sirius stood up quickly and looked down at James his face twisted into deep anger.

"Fuck you James Potter, if you think Moony's messed up then I must be a mass murderer in the making" Sirius shouted loudly wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

"This is all your fault if I stuck be Moony in the first place you and me wouldn't be having this conversation" Sirius screamed tears falling down his face with that said Sirius walked away sobbing into his hands thinking one thing _"I want Remus"_

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so depressing but I just couldn't help myself! Anyway please review and I shall update again soon… happy days! **


End file.
